coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8105 (15th April 2013)
Plot Anna does her best to remain calm and explains to Faye that she can't live with Tim as her home is over the road. Mary suggests another bistro theme night but on Leanne's instructions, Nick tells Mary that there won't be any more theme nights. Mary flounces out in a huff. Julie explains that she only wants to help and she thought if Paul was only across the road then they'd have a chance of a reconciliation. Eileen's doubtful. Tim assures Anna that he never asked Faye to move in and admits he's worried as Faye seems to worship him. Anna accuses Tim of turning Faye's world upside down. Stella and Karl go public with their relationship. Stella's worried about Leanne's disapproval and it's clear that Dev's angry with them too. Tim sends Anna home and promises to talk to Faye alone. Tim explains to Faye that Anna's her mother now and she has to live with her until she's grown up. Faye sobs uncontrollably. Dev bitterly points out to Stella how she tried to break him and Sunita up when they got back together. His anger bubbling to the surface, Dev tells Stella and Karl to go to hell. When Brian and Paul go for a drink in the bistro, they bump into Eileen having a drink with Julie and the atmosphere is immediately awkward. Tyrone and Fiz resolve to try and get Chesney and Katy back together. Karl suggests to Stella they have a holiday whilst the Rovers is being rebuilt. Stella's keen. Paul tells Eileen that it's clearly not going to work whilst he's living over the road so he's requested a transfer to North Yorkshire. Eileen's stunned. Fed up of tiptoeing round Faye, Anna forcibly drags her back from Tim's flat. Katy tells Ryan that she's resigning from the kebab shop and doesn't want to see him again. Faye works herself into a tantrum and telling Anna she hates her, smashes some ornaments. Anna sends her to her room. Katy assures Chesney that she's told Ryan to stay away from now on but Chesney remains dismissive. Owen returns home to find Anna in a state. Whilst cleaning up the broken glass, she tells Owen that from now on, Faye is banned from seeing or speaking to Tim. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Faye refuses to go home; Paul turns up at the Grimshaws' with news for Eileen; and Sophie takes Dev to task after he questions Stella over her decision to get back with Karl. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,850,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes